


Something To Be Proud Of

by sunsetsearcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Trafalgar D. Water Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Luffy refuses to know the genders of his children, M/M, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, RIP Law's sanity after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsearcher/pseuds/sunsetsearcher
Summary: Law was a proud Alpha. He had a lot to be proud of. He survived an awful childhood. Cora and his friends were the family he never thought he would receive in life. He got into medical school. He met Luffy, a sunshine Omega with high ambitions. He watched those ambitions come to fruition when Luffy stood proudly on the podium with an Olympic gold medal around his neck. Law graduated medical school. He knelt on one knee, proposed to his lover, and married the love of his life on a summer sunset beach.So he was sure that he would eventually find it in himself to be extremely proud that his mate was giving birth to their twins. But only once Luffy wasn't single handedly trying to break all of his distal phalanges.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Something To Be Proud Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherry1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry1/gifts).



> This Little Story is a Thank you to Cherry 1.

Law was a proud Alpha. He had a lot to be proud of. He survived an awful childhood. Cora and his friends were the family he never thought he would receive in life. He got into medical school. He met Luffy, a sunshine Omega with high ambitions. He watched those ambitions come to fruition when Luffy stood proudly on the podium with an Olympic gold medal around his neck. Law graduated medical school. He knelt on one knee, proposed to his lover, and married the love of his life on a summer sunset beach. Law was an extremely proud Alpha.

So he was sure that he would eventually find it in himself to be extremely proud that his mate was giving birth to their twins. _**But**_ only once Luffy wasn't single handedly trying to break all of his distal phalanges. 

Law was trying very hard to keep an encouraging expression on his face but Luffy's grip remained merciless. It's probably what he deserved for mating with a gold medal Olympic gymnast. When the contraction wore off, so did the pressure. Law knew he could endure this, more than willing to be stress relief for his pregnant mate. "We're almost there, Luffy-ya. Soon we'll get to see our babies." Not that they had any idea about the gender. Luffy wanted to have it be a surprise and Law didn't mind waiting a little longer. 

Luffy was practically pouting at him. His contracts were getting closer and closer together. Law tried to press kisses into Luffy's skin to improve his mood but it wasn't working. "When will they come, Torao?" The Omega groaned. The younger clearly felt so miserable and uncomfortable that Law might have felt bad if he didn't know that Luffy was so excited to meet their children as well. 

"S _oon_ ," he promised.

* * *

Soon couldn't be soon enough because another hour passed and while Law managed to get Luffy to grip his other hand, a new set of 12 finger bones were subjected to Luffy's incredible grip. Law did his best to not let Luffy know how bad it hurt. The contractions kept coming. In the back of his head, Law knew that his partner was an Omega and that they had easier births. Luffy fit the perfect pregnancy in almost every category. There was no reason to suggest anything but a normal if longer than expected birth. Those were just the nerves talking. 

Law's legs almost gave out when Luffy started to squeeze again at another contraction. Several curse words floating through his mind. It really fucking hurt and Law was sure he would need to check it later. He was sure he was losing blood flow for far too long than would be healthy. "Luffy-ya. Just try and breathe." It had to be soon or Law was sure his bones would break into splinters and he would join Luffy in the hospital. 

Luffy wasn't having it, the grip increasing as Luffy groaned. And before Law could ask again if Luffy heard him, the doctor announced it was time. Their twins were ready to come out. 

Law focused on keeping Luffy calm and cared for. His mate was one of the strongest people Law had ever known. They could get through this like all things that challenged them in the relationship. Together. So he continued to coo gentle encouragements to his brave partner and soon enough there was a cry of a baby. 

**Wailing** to the world that they were here!

Law's eyes watered in happiness. He was a dad. _A DAD!_ Sure he had eight entire months to adjust to the idea but it hit him so powerfully. He was a dad to a lovely human child. Boy or girl didn't matter. Omega, Alpha, or Beta seemed so unimportant. He'd yet to see the child but he would die for them. He was an emotional mess and had Luffy been in the right mind, Law might have gotten a bit teased for it in Luffy's normal sunshine charm. 

Law was ready to rush over to greet the child but he was anchored in place by Luffy's grip and the arrival of the second child. Thankfully while the first child had Law's patience, the second took more after Luffy in that regard. Law pressed more kisses against his mate's forehead. "Breathe, you can do it. Then we can welcome our little babies into the world together. We can finally name them and get to hold them." 

Luffy let out a few angry yells to help with the pain, trying to give Law a few grins at the less painful moments. Law fell in love twice over and even the pain in his hand couldn't reduce his grin one bit. Soon enough there was another loud cry from a child just born and Law was silently weeping into Luffy's hair. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." He whispered to his lover, pressing kisses onto Luffy's forehead. Thank you for everything that you have given to me. He wanted to say it but he was too choked up. 

When the hand released its grip and the doctor invited Law over to meet the babies, Law dashed over with little thought. The small blood test would come back quickly to determine if they were Alphas, Betas, or Omegas but Law learned right away that he now had two precious little girls. Wiping away the tears, Law barely heard the congratulations of the doctors and nurses around him. All he could focus on was the little babies. His children. 

One nurse prepared the children to be held while the other came back with the test results. "Omegas. Twin Omegas." Law whispered. He couldn't be happier. Law hoped that they would look just like Luffy, even if that meant being whipped by their combined puppy dog eyes. Law had a good hunch what Luffy wanted to name them. Law would let him choose unless it was a ridiculous name. 

Law was handed both of his babies by the nurses and they looked so tiny in his inked arms. Gorgeous. The most perfect babies in the world. The one on the left seemed a bit fussy but they were his and lovely. 

Law was the proudest Alpha that ever lived with his two beautiful children.

* * *

**Omake:**

Luffy blinked a few times as he caught his breath. His body ached like it never had before. Being able to relax took some time. And he was a bit distracted by one of the nurses. But eventually he realized that he was all alone. Luffy glanced over to where all the doctors and nurses and his mate were cooing over the babies. He'd been abandoned after a few hours of labor!

_**"Uh hello?! I'm still here you know!"** _


End file.
